Yours Truly
by bookworm1013
Summary: The Clique are now freshmen in college. Their lives are going pretty good, until they start getting anonymous text messages and notes from someone and they feel their lives are in danger. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Yours Truly

Massie Block: She may have been the coolest at OCD, but at college no one cares about the freshmen. Everything is fine, except for a few spats with her room mate and Derrick. But then she starts getting text messages and notes from someone she doesnt' know. Will she be able to find out who is messing with her before she flunks school and whoever it is possibly ruins her life?

Claire Lyons: Her life is going great! Her and Cam are back together after being on the outs for awhile, she was able to get into an Ivy from her movies and from her grades, and she has a great new wardrobe also from her movies. But then she gets a threatening note. Will she find out who is threatening her and her friends?

Alicia Rivera: While Claire's life got better, Alicia's got worse. First her parents got a divorce, then Josh broke up with her, then she only got accepted to one college. At least it was a good school. Then just when things are getting better, Alicia gets a stalker text message. Will she find out who it is before something bad happens?

Dylan Marvil: After Dylan shrunk down into a size zero—the way she did it is kind of questionable—she was spotted at Fashion Week in New York by one of the designers and now she is an international model. She is also taking a college class in fashion design and photography. Everything is new and exciting. Then one day by the Eiffel Tower she gets a mysterious text message. Can she find out who it is before her beauty is ruined?

Kristen Gregory: Unlike the others, well except for Dylan, Kristen is the big woman on campus. Her soccer skills got her a scholarship to any school she wanted to go to. Everything is going great for her, but then of course, things have to go bad and she finds an anonymous note in her dorm.


	2. The Guy Behind the Counter Part: Massie

Yale University

Massie's Dorm

3:45 pm

Massie sat down on the edge of her bed. She already missed her parents. Well, why wouldn't she? Her parents went to Paris a week before Massie went to her freshman year of college and Isaac dropped her off at the university. Of course, Isaac, being the gentleman he is, helped Massie with all her luggage and furniture. She looked over at the picture of her and her parents in the silver Tiffany's frame that the Pretty Committee got for her at the end of the school year. Her amber eye's filled with big, watery tears.

Then her eyes shifted to the picture of her and the Pretty Committee at a Shakira and Beyoncè concert . Massie giggled. Kristen had her eyes crossed, Dylan—who had turned into a party girl once she turned into a size zero—had a empty, red SOLO cup on top of her head like a crown, Alicia was smushing her face together, Claire was sticking out her tongue and bunny ears behind Massie and Alicia's heads, and last, but DEFINITELY NOT least, Massie had tired her shirt up like a belly shirt. She wished they could be with her right then. They made her feel strong. They made her feel safe.

"Hey! Can you not hear me?" the person called out.

"Sorry," Massie called out as she unlocked the door and opened it. A pretty girl with black hair and a few Louis Vuitton suitcases stood in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block," Massie stuck out her hand.

"Does it look like I can shake your hand right now?" the girl sneered. "Now, please, move." she said. She mumbled something that sounded like, _She better not have taken the good bed._ She set her bags on the bare bed and then turned to face Massie.

"I'm sorry, for my behavior. I was on a plane for probably over six hours and I obviously just got here. Let's start over," the girl said with a new, more peaceful face. "Hi! I'm Charlotte Harris. You can call me Lottie for short, if you want. I hope we can be friends, because all my friends decided to go to school in California, but I was ready to get away from home."

"Okay, I'm Massie Block. I'm from Westchester, New York and I hope we can be friends too. My friends are all kinda scattered across the country," Massie stuck her hand out again and this time Charlotte stuck out her hand too.

"Do you wanna go check out the campus? I hope there's a Starbucks," Charlotte sat down on her bed.

"Actually, I was thinking about just unpacking and relaxing for the rest of the day, but I guess we could go look around," Massie said.

"Well, let's go get a coffee or something and then we can come back here and unpack and hang out, ya know? Get to know each other," Charlotte said.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse, then we can go," Massie turned around to her bed and out of the corner of her eye, Massie thought she saw Charlotte roll her eyes. Massie grabbed her Prada bag. "Let's go." Charlotte was the first to the door. She opened it for Massie and made Massie wonder. _How could someone go from being so snotty to being as sweet as a hot fudge sundae? PMS? Bipolar? Schizophrenic? Maybe she was telling the truth? I doubt it._

Massie and Charlotte glided into the air-conditioned Starbucks chatting about their friends, their families, their pets, their stuff, etc. Massie went up to the counter and waited for the man who was behind the register to turn around. He kept messing with some stuff behind the counter.

Massie cleared her throat loudly. He turned around. He had tawny skin, dark brown eyes, a masculine jaw, and, from what Massie could tell, a good body.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a strong, deep voice.

"Yeah, I need a, uh, grande iced caramel macchiato," Massie ordered.

"Okay, one grande iced caramel macchiato coming up," he said turning back to make Massie's drink. He turned and handed it to her.

"Uh, how much?" Massie starting to open her bag.

"It's on the house," he winked and Massie blushed. Even though guys always asked Massie out, she only had really ever liked two boys, Cam and Derrick. She never blushed around guys. She didn't even think she had ever blushed around Cam or Derrick, she always wanted to act in control around them.

"Thanks," Massie giggled. She started to back up and she bumped into a boy who had his laptop, a coffee, and a file in his arms. He tripped and dropped his file and coffee, but managed to save his laptop.

"Oh, sorry," Massie lied. She may have grown up, but she still kept to her selfish ways and nerdy boys definitely did not deserve her apologies.

"A little help would be appreciated," he said from Massie's feet.

"What do I look like? Your personal assistant? A maid?" she asked.

"No, I just—" he stopped talking.

"C'mon, let's go," Charlotte hooked her arm through Massie and they stepped around the geeky boy, giggling. They walked through campus and back to their dorm.

**Sorry, if it wasn't too good. I wasn't exactly sure when to end it. And to tell the truth, I got a bit sick of writing about Massie, so I figured this was a good way to end it. Ha ha! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Kelsey **

**P.S. Don't forget to review! I'm not going to post until I get five reviews. So crack your fingers and get to it and I promise I'll have more in store for you!**


End file.
